Devil's Night Tag: Dave and JJ
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: Dave digs himself a nice hole and JJ has news for him. JRo


Begin Transmission

Lacy here peoples. Sorry for taking so long on the next Devil's Night story. I was actually busy having a life. *looks at Katie, who was in shock* Oh go away you. So, eventually all these stories will tie together, ending with my story for Morgan and Garcia. For now, we move onto Dave and JJ. Of course, Henry will be there too. Took me a while to come up with costume for the little guy but I finally got something. You'll see. Have fun!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Henry giggled as Dave bounced him on his lap. The little boy was dressed as a brown and white dog and Mudgie was going crazy at the little boy's squeals.

"Are you two ready to go yet?" JJ asked, walking into the room.

Dave, who was on his back on the couch, angled his head up to look at his girlfriend. "That depends, you done going all OCD on our decorations?"

JJ crossed her arms and cocked a brow. Henry knew this look.

"Uh oh, Daddy." Henry said. He pulled on the ear of his costume. "Trouble."

Dave looked at his son. "Yes, I can see that, son." he looked back at JJ. "I love you, honey."

JJ nodded. "Right, let's go before I decide to replace our hanging skeleton with you."

Dave held onto Henry as he sat up then stood off the couch. JJ brought Mudgie's leash over and hooked it onto the dog's collar. He really didn't need the leash, he knew better then to run away, but with all the little kids that were going to be around the neighborhood, both Dave and JJ thought it would be better to keep him leashed for the night.

"Alright, let's get going little man." Dave said as he grabbed Henry's pumpkin bucket. "Let's go get some candy."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Dave finished swapping Henry's candy with candy he and JJ bought from the store and went to find his son. Walking into the living room, he found the newly two year old fast asleep in front of the fire place, his head resting on Mudgie's stomach. The dog had his head resting on his front paws and appeared to be sleeping but from the way his ears were sticking up, Dave knew the dog was keeping listen for anything that could hurt his young charge.

Dave smiled. "Good boy Mudgie." he leaned down and patted the dog's head. "Time to put the little guy to bed."

Dave picked Henry up and watched as Mudgie disappeared down the hall, heading for Henry's room. It's where the dog spent most nights. Carrying his son to his room, Dave kept an ear out for JJ. She hadn't been feeling too well during trick or treating so she'd laid once they'd arrived home.

Getting Henry tucked in, Dave waited for Mudgie to settle next to the bed before leaving the room, the door partly cracked, Henry's night light on. Making his way further down the hall, he walked in and found JJ laying on her side, facing his side of the bed.

"Jen?" Dave said softly. "You awake?"

JJ nodded but didn't move any further. "Yeah, I'm awake."

Dave carefully climbed onto the bed and laid on his side. He reached out and ran his fingers over JJ's face.

"Got a call from Garcia." JJ said quietly. "She and Morgan are setting up a Halloween surprise for Henry and Jack at the office tomorrow. Want us there at six."

Dave nodded. "Sounds like fun." he ran his fingers through JJ's hair. "You feeling any better?"

JJ nodded. "Yeah, once I laid down, my stomach calmed some."

"Any idea what was causing it?" Dave asked.

JJ nodded again. "I have a pretty good idea."

Dave raised a brow. "Wanna share?"

JJ let out a breath before opening her eyes. "I'm pregnant, Dave."

Dave's reaction was immediate. He leaned forward and kissed JJ. JJ was surprised but a good surprised.

"You have no idea how happy you just made me." Dave said after he pulled back. He put his hand on JJ's still flat stomach. "No idea."

JJ covered Dave's hand. "I think I know."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

I know this one and the one for Aaron and Emily are kinda abrupt endings but it'll all tie into the final one for Morgan and Garcia. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


End file.
